


Are You My Soulmate?

by AmableAngel



Series: Hetalia Soulmate Series [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Austria is a Dick, F/M, i told myself not to make it any form of angst but oh well, im sorry i dont like him at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmableAngel/pseuds/AmableAngel
Summary: To understand what is going on in this story, you will have to read the first story in this series.As usual, I do not own anything.





	Are You My Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> To understand what is going on in this story, you will have to read the first story in this series. 
> 
> As usual, I do not own anything.

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this! You're not my soulmate. I can't see the colors! I might be your soulmate, but I'm not yours!” Elizabeta narrowed her eyes at Roderich. 

“That might be true, but in some cases, it takes time for the colors to appear.” A pause. “And even if you're not my soulmate, you still love me, right?” Roderich smiled warmly and rested his elbows on his kitchen counter.

“You have that much right,” Elizabeta muttered. She swung her messenger bag over her shoulder and walked to the front door. “Bye. See you tomorrow,” she said flatly. As she walked out of his apartment, Elizabeta pulled out her phone and opened her messages. 

**You:** Em I have to talk to you about something

**You:** if you're not too busy

**Emma:** shoot dude

**You:** it's about Roderich

**You:** I love him, but I'm not happy with this. I keep hearing about everyone seeing the colors, and I want that so badly

**You:** this sounds really silly imma call you 

Elizabeta pressed the call button and held it to her ear, bounding down the stairs and into the frigid city winds. Using her free hand to zip up her jacket, she adjusted her scarf. 

“Hey, Liza.”

“Hi. Okay, I need to talk to you. For advice.”

“As I said, shoot.”

“Is it possible to have more than one soulmate? I love Roderich, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone that my colors never came for. It just doesn't feel right. Roderich claims that he can see colors, so now I feel bad if I just leave him.” 

“I'm  _ literally _ the last person you should come for this type of advice, but, um, listen to your heart. Look deep inside you. Do you truly love Roderich? If it was you two against the whole world, would you stay by him? Would you sacrifice yourself if it was the only way to save him?”

Elizabeta was silent as she climbed the staircase of her own apartment complex. She paused, resting a hand on the frigid metal, feeling the cold seeping into her fingers.  _ Would I? Is he the most important thing in the world?  _ “No,” she whispered. 

~

_ “Who do you think you are? You think I’m inferior just because you have a dick and I don’t?!” _

~

_ “Eliza, you can’t just go do that! Act like a lady!” _

_ “Excuse me? You think just because I’m a girl, I’m going to let that stop me?! I shall do what I please, whether I be a girl or boy! And you have no right to tell me what to do. You think because I’m a woman, I can’t do this?! You know what, I don’t need you. You can go find a girl who’ll comply to your every demand and who’ll simper at your feet.” _

_ “Wait, I didn’t mean that! Eliza, please. I wasn’t thinking right.” _

~

_ “This is the last time, Roderich! I’m this close to going insane!” _

~

“Hi, Roderich. What I’m about to say, I can’t really say it to your face. You’re not my soulmate. You’re just not. I can’t do this anymore. I’m breaking up with you, for lack of a better phrase. We’re just not meant to be.”

~

Elizabeta sat at the table, screwing around on her phone, when she looked at the clock. She jumped up in alarm and ran to her bedroom. Throwing on a decent pair of pants and a thin sweater, Elizabeta grabbed her coat and rushed downstairs. Scaling the stairs as fast as she could, Elizabeta stood in front of her best friend’s front door. Knocking on the door, she waited patiently for it to open. 

But it never did. She frowned and whipped out her phone.  _ Feli’s home by now, right? He would’ve told me if he couldn’t hang out today…”  _ Elizabeta pressed the call button.  _ Voicemail.  _

“Hey, Feli. Are you home right now? Because there’s no one here… Call me back.” She looked at the wooden door blankly and walked back upstairs into her apartment.

~

She frowned.  _ This is the third day Feliciano hasn’t picked up my calls. Time to do some intervention.  _ Elizabeta grabbed her empty laundry basket and exited her apartment, grabbing her phone and slipping it into her pocket. Making her way down the stairs, Elizabeta stood, once again, in front of the front door. 

“Feliciano? Please open up? I'm really worried. Can you please let me in?”

A strained voice replied. “Go away.”

“Fine, if not to help you, can I use your laundry machine? Mine’s broken again.” 

“Liza, please. Just leave me alone.”

“Feli, I'm serious. I need to do my laundry. I have a date tonight.” No response. After a minute, the door opened and Elizabeta jolted. Feliciano looked like a ghost. His hair was matted and dirty, a thin blanket draped over his shoulders. 

“Jesus, Feli. You look awful.” Elizabeta set down the basket and pulled off the comforter, dumping it into a smelly pile in the foyer. “Have you just been sitting like this for the past three days?”

Feliciano shrugged and dropped back onto the sofa unceremoniously. “It works. So who’s the date with?”

Eliza pressed her lips together.  “I don’t really have a date tonight.” A pause. “You knew that I have nothing in this basket, right?” 

“I knew,” was the grunted reply. 

“Okay, what happened? Can you please tell me?”

~

_ That guy’s an asshole. I’ve lived in this city forever, and he just comes in from Germany and says he knows my city better than me?! Dick.  _ Elizabeta scowled and tapped the end call button furiously, shoving the phone back into the pocket.  _ Gilbert fucking Beilschmidt, huh?  _

~

Elizabeta strolled into the cafe, a morose Feliciano by her side. She spied white hair, and immediately knew who it was.  _ This is the dick.  _

Without meeting his eyes, Elizabeta slung her bag over the back of the chair and settled down in front of Gilbert. His head was still bent down, tapping away on his phone. She grit her teeth, making sure not to let it show on her face. 

He looked up and the world shattered. 

Elizabeta could feel the wind being knocked out of her chest as she made eye contact with Gilbert. Her breath hitched in her throat and she jolted. 

Gilbert’s eyes were flaming crimson. All her life, she could never understand what this ‘red’ was, since she had nothing to connect it with. But now?

It was the most breathtaking thing she had ever seen. 

Then her mind began running again.  _ You’re not supposed to like this guy!  _ Her face shifted back into a mask of stone. Gilbert searched her face, and found nothing. Sighing, he began talking to Feliciano. As the exchange continued, Elizabeta was very shocked. She had never seen Feliciano ever get this angry. Normally, he was a mild-mannered man, but just the mention of this topic set him aflame. 

After a few minutes, they had a surprise visitor. The soulmate. 

Elizabeta looked him up and down, and then back at Feliciano, who was taking deep breaths and staring down at the table.  _ Feli’s never like this. This Ludwig must’ve left a huge impact on his life. I mean, obviously. He’s Feli’s soulmate.   _

Ludwig spoke to Feliciano and a few seconds later, they were walking and talking excitedly. Elizabeta had offered to go along with them, just in case, but Gilbert went against it, much to her dismay and annoyance. 

When the two left, Gilbert and Elizabeta fell into an odd silence. 

“So are you seeing the same thing I’m seeing?” he asked awkwardly, picking at his cuticles. 

“The colors? Yes,” Elizabeta responded, staring at him. 

“So I guess that means you’re my soulmate,” Gilbert mumbled, a change from the cocky man he was a few moments ago. Elizabeta nodded. 

“I guess it does. And there’re two coffeehouses on Rutliff. I passed the other one on my way here,” Elizabeta smirked, leaning forward. Gilbert continued staring down, his cheeks turning pink. “Aw, act a little excited. You met your soulmate!”

He finally glanced up. “I am excited. I’m just a little worried, since we got off to the wrong start.” Gilbert shrugged. 

“Oh.”  _ Maybe he’s not that bad.  _ Elizabeta moved back and crossed her arms. “Well, let’s start over. Kinda like how your brother and Feli are probably going to do.” She held a hand out. “Hello. My name is Elizabeta Hedervary.” 

He looked up at Elizabeta and then down to her hand. Gilbert stuck out a hand slowly. “Hi, Lizzie. My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, the totally awesome.” A wide grin donned his face again as Elizabeta frowned at the nickname. 

They shook hands. 

“By the way, what color are my eyes?” she asked, still frowning. Gilbert beamed at his soulmate cheesily. 

“The most beautiful color I’ve ever seen,” he said, gazing dreamily. Elizabeta’s face turned bright red and she swatted at Gilbert’s face, blushing furiously. He chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in laughter. 

“There’s also no need to exchange numbers, since we already have each others,” he said, smiling. Elizabeta gave a small nod.

“Let’s get to know each other a bit better,” she said, leaning across the table again. “So, how are you, Gilbert Beilschmidt?”

“I’m dying.”

**Author's Note:**

> W ow i love pruhun --especially with some angst :)))
> 
> There will definitely be a part two to this where I elaborate on the ending!


End file.
